Bass Zombie
(speaker cannot block damage) (deflects shockwaves) |jam = None |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) - Day 10 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 你无法阻止用生命去弹奏的贝斯手僵尸, 直到他的音箱被破坏。对了, 贝斯手僵尸最喜欢说的一句话就是 “不服中单sala!" |-|English = You can't prevent Bass Zombie from playing the bass with his life, until its speaker is destroyed. Oh yes, Bass Zombie's favorite line is: 'I'm dissatisfied with the singles' blood!" }} Bass Zombie (also referred to as Bassist Zombie) is the fourth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It appears through the ambush "Bassist Zombie debut!", spawning in similar to Lost Pilot Zombie, along with a speaker. It drops onto a random tile, crushing any plant currently there, then begins to jam away. Regardless on what the current Jam playing, it will send out shock waves every couple of beats. Once its speaker is destroyed, it will break its bass guitar in rage, then creep towards the player's lawn as a mediocre toughness zombie. Description Bass Zombie has a tall blond mohawk that falls forward near the front. Its wears white makeup with black steaks around its eyes. It wears a maroon jacket with no shirt underneath, revealing blond chest hair. The sleeves are purple cuffs at the end. The pants it wears are also maroon. Its shoes are black with maroon trim, and it appears to have metal heels. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Basic SPEED: Slow 踏着巨大的音箱从天而降, 顺带压扁你的植物。 特点 :疯狂弹奏贝斯, 发射致命音波, 但会被喇叭花反射。 你无法阻止用生命去弹奏的贝斯手僵尸, 直到他的音箱被破坏。对了, 贝斯手僵尸最喜欢说的一句话就是 “不服中单sala!" In English: Descends down from the sky with a speaker, crushing your plants at the same time. Special:Plays the bass rapidly, shooting fatal waves, but will be reflected by DJ Morning Glory. You can't prevent the Bass Zombie from playing his bass with his life, unless his speaker is crushed. By the way, Bass Zombie's pet phrase is: 'Come challenge me or shut up!" Overview Bass Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 6 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Audio Strategies Bass Zombie is a very deadly zombie if given enough time. It is Neon Mixtape Tour's ambush zombie, and will only appear on the lawn through the ambush "Bassist Zombie debut!" They are immune to Blover and Hurrikale's instant kill ability, despite appearing to be airborne when they drop. They are annoying alone, but when they drop in large numbers, you defenses will suffer greatly. The speaker is the most deadly trait the zombie has, as it can draw fire away from more dangerous zombies, and even protect itself, all while dealing passive damage and firing shock waves. Depending on the current Jam, Bass Zombie will fire out shock waves at different intervals. (This is because Jams increase or decrease a zombies' animation speed.) The best way to defeat them is to simply have a strong offense, or to use instant kills. Destroying the speaker will make the Bass Zombie break his guitar in rage, which it then acts like a normal zombie. Apply the same tactics one would use for Lost Pilot Zombie and Bug Bot Imp, as it shares many traits with them. Be wary; any plant under the speaker when it drops will be destroyed. Infi-nut will only have its hologram destroyed, but not the projector, effectively negating Bass Zombie if it can regenerate fast enough. Laser Bean and Fume-shroom are useful for killing Bass Zombie, as the speaker cannot absorb the damage. DJ Morning Glory is still the best plant for countering this, but it's really rare. In addition, leveling up plants can help, especially since some plants like Homing Thistle when leveled up can easily deal with the speakers when planted. Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 18, 22, 24 Gallery BassZombieDesc.png|Almanac entry BassZombieIcon.png|Almanac icon 贝斯僵尸.png|HD Bass Zombie Bass Zombie（have guitar）.png|HD Bass Zombie with guitar Bass Zombie Jamming.png|Bass Zombie playing its bass Bass Zombie Shockwave.png|Bass Zombie firing a shockwave at a Repeater BassZombieAppearance.jpg|Bass Zombie appearing on the lawn with its speaker (Stage 1) Bass Zombie Droppingin.png|Bass Zombie appearing on the lawn with its speaker (Stage 2) Bass Zombie Smash.png|Bass Zombie breaking its guitar Bass Zombie First Degrade.png|Bass Zombie without its arm Bass Zombie Buttered.png|A buttered Bass Zombie headlessbasszombie2.PNG|Bass Zombie loosing its head seedselectionBass2.png|Bass Zombie in the seed selection screen ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBASSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Trivia *Bass Zombie is the only China-exclusive zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour. *Its speaker acts similarly to the one seen during the Zombot Multi-stage Masher's boss fight, but uses Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave graphics instead. **These shockwaves do not destroy plants instantly, instead destroying most plants in two blasts. **DJ Morning *It shares all of its sounds with Hair Metal Gargantuar, most noticeably using the guitar smashing sound as its playing sound. *The bass guitar-playing sounds will not stop, even after the guitar and speaker and destroyed. This is most likely a glitch. *Its face paint looks similar the zombies' faces during the Lawn of Doom event in the international version. *It destroys its guitar in rage once the speaker is broken because it cannot play the guitar without the speaker. *One of the Neon Zombies on the Zombot Multi-stage Masher plays the same guitar as it. *His pet phrase, as being mentioned in the Almanac Entry, is originally referred to the game League of Legends, while the word 'sala' means 'duel' (which was initially 'solo'). See also *Lost Pilot Zombie *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Zombot Multi-stage Masher ru:Зомби-панк Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies